


me and you and you and me

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly and penelope family times [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Mostly Gen, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: A tale of a mother's love for her daughter, and how it helped her through. Mostly Trini with Penelope, some Kim.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Trini (Power Rangers) & Penelope Park
Series: trimberly and penelope family times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311647
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	me and you and you and me

**Author's Note:**

> work title from the song happy together by the turtles
> 
> Light Trimberly, light Posie. Mostly Trini and Penelope. Written in 2nd, as I tend to do. Apologies if you don't like it. Just a little idea I had that I needed to explore.

_ "imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
to think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
so happy together" _

* * *

Sometimes you get caught in the most random of moments. Paralyzed. It’s something akin to deja vu, although you know you’ve never experienced that precise moment before. But you  _ know _ it. You know it like you know your nightmares, and so you can’t help but wonder why the feel so familiar.

Like the first Christmas Penelope spent with you and Kim. 

She was six and had lived in your house for three months. In those months she had spoken only a dozen times or so. She stared a lot, with those large green eyes you fast fell in love with, but she didn’t speak. You never minded much in those days; her silence. You understood. God, did you understand. You knew what it was like to not want to speak but have someone demanding that you do. And you weren’t going to be your mother or let Kim be like your father. You knew it was harder for your wife than it was for you to wait for your little girl to warm up. She was so excited to finally have a child with you, and she desperately wanted to know her, but regardless Kim was careful and she was kind. Neither of you forced Penelope into conversation, and you didn’t make a huge deal out of it when she occasionally did say something. You both gave her time, because she was  _ yours _ and you had all the time of your lives to give to her. 

You were sitting in the living room with her -- her coloring at the coffee table and you reading by the fire -- and Kim was washing Christmas Eve dinner dishes. One of the handful of nights a year she happily volunteered to load the dishwasher, and you let her, because you were tired from cooking whichever big holiday meal you just cooked. Or as it was that night, you were saving your energy for the next day. Christmas music played softly from the kitchen and you could hear Kim singing along excitedly. You always loved how much she loved Christmas in married life, and she had been looking forward to that one even more. Your eyes dragged from the pages of your book to look at Penelope.  _ Your daughter _ . She was bent over her coloring book, scribbling furiously with her tongue between her lips, and she stopped suddenly to look up at you. The dim light in the room, and the fire, sparked gorgeous shadows off of her face as she scrunched up her nose and titled her head. You knew in that instant that she was going to be the second most beautiful woman in your life, and you were sure you would have to prepare yourself for her teenage years. In that moment, you only wanted to worry about her at the exact age she was.

“Will Santa know where I live now?” She asked, her voice lilting and strong.

Your heart pounded erratically at the sound of her little voice, and the fact that she was starting a conversation with you, and you almost forgot to answer her. You gulped. “Yeah, he’ll know. He knows stuff like that.” And you knew that you and Kim went overboard on her presents from the big man himself, but you didn’t care. She was your little girl and you were steadfast in the knowledge that no one could ever take that away. You wouldn’t dare let them.

“How does he know?”

“Santa just knows,” you answered, and the entire exchange had that deja vu feel in the back of your head and deep in your heart. You had been trying to give Penelope her space, not crowd her, but you decided to extend your olive branch. You put your book down. “Would it be okay if I colored with you?”

Penelope considered the question for so long, back and forth between looking at you and down at her page, that you feared you had sent her back into silence. Finally, her little shoulders shrugged. “If you want.”

You slowly got up and moved to sit beside her on the floor. She handed you a yellow crayon and pointed at the flower on your page. The irony of her picking your color wasn’t lost on you. It made you smile warmly. “You think it should be yellow?” You started to color and glanced sideways at her. She was back to coloring, tongue pointed out, and she didn’t speak again.

And it had been just a moment. A brief moment on a cozy night for three. But it immediately became the greatest Christmas of your life. Because  _ your daughter _ spoke to you. And you remembered it while it happened. 

It was real, but a dream at the same time. You didn’t know what to make of the feeling so you sat with your daughter and you colored. And Kim settled in on your other side, and curled up against your shoulder to watch you and Penelope. And the rest of the night was lovely, and it was quiet, but it wasn’t familiar in the same way as it had been for those precious moments. Penelope played with you and Kim, with a couple new toys that you let her open early, and she even let a few giggles loose, but she didn’t say another word. And it was okay. The next Christmas wasn’t nearly as quiet. No Christmas ever was again.

It happened again on your birthday seven months later. You woke up earlier than usual so Kim was still asleep, and you decided to let her be. She had been up late with you, bringing you joy into the late hours of morning, and she deserved some rest. You pulled on a robe and left the bedroom to go downstairs, and you heard a soft ‘ _ psst _ ’. 

And it happened again. A moment brand new that you could feel like a memory. Penelope’s door was cracked open and a single green eye peeked out at you. You smirked and walked over to kneel in front of her. “You’re awake early,” you whispered. And you could see amusement in the one eye that looked back at you.

“Is today your birthday yet?” She asked you in a poor child’s stage whisper.

“It is.” She had been asking for days.

Penelope flung the door open and threw her arms around your neck to hug you tightly. She caught you off-guard and knocked the wind out of you a little, but you laughed and held her. She had never hugged you before. Her little mouth lined up to your ear as she whispered, “Feliz cumpleaños, Mamí,” in an awkward, stumbled mess. But you understood her in an instant. You fell back, your rear to your feet, and you rocked her against your shoulder. She had also never called you that before. You realized suddenly why Kim and Penelope had gone on so many walks recently. You reminded yourself to thank your wife extra hard that day. 

You could already feel Peneople starting to pull away so you let her. She ran off into her room to jump onto her messy bed, and you just stared at her. You remembered her blue pajamas, buttoned unevenly, and the way her messy bedhead swung around as she jumped up and down on the bed. She had a smile on her lips, one that had been out more and more in recent weeks, and you swore you’d never seen a sight more beautiful. 

“Wanna help me make breakfast for Mama?” You asked softly. 

“You want  _ my _ help?” She stilled on the bed and stared at you in surprise.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay!” Penelope jumped off the bed and bent down to ‘help’ you get up, and she took hold of your hand and beamed up at you. Then for the first of many times to come, your daughter helped you make breakfast for your wife. You didn’t even give a damn that you made your own birthday breakfast. Sharing that moment with Penelope had been everything. 

It didn’t happen again for awhile. That familiar faded feeling. Every moment was new and exciting. But when Penelope was ten, and summer was just around the corner, you and she went to the mall. She’d had a growth spurt and needed a new bathing suit. Usually, you’d leave the shopping for Kim, but you hadn’t seen much of your daughter that week and wanted to spend time with her. You wandered the stores with Penelope, bought her some things she didn’t need, bought her some things she did. You were in the department store with several suits in your hands and you approached the girls’ changing room. As you did, Penelope came out of one of the changing rooms, and your jaw dropped. Your little girl, your  _ babygirl _ , was in a bikini.

“ _ No _ ,” was the first thing out of your mouth.

“Please, Mami? All the other-“

And you stared at her, your only child, staring up at you with the most pitiful gaze. You felt like you’d already been through that exact moment before in your life, but you knew this was another first. You tried to claw out of that feeling and you shook your head. “Maybe when you’re thirteen.” You moved forward and handed her the nice one pieces you had found. “Try these.”

Penelope took them, her features crushed. “Mama would’ve-“

“Yeah, no, that’s not gonna happen.” Your word held more power to Kim than that of your daughter; that you knew. “Try them on and show me so I can make sure they’re appropriate.”

Penelope huffed and rolled her eyes. “You suck.” And as she slammed the door shut you couldn’t help but smile. She was growing up so fast, and you hated it, but...you kind of loved it, too. She had almost literally blossomed right in front of you, and those days you couldn’t ever get her to shut up. As the familiar, dream-like feeling faded, you took out your phone to text your wife.

**TRINI: This child is not allowed to dress like a teenager until she IS a teenager. I got a feeling we’ll agree on that if you wanna keep shopping with her.**

**KIM: Why wouldn’t I agree with my very smart and very hot wife?**

The next time you recalled it happening, Penelope was twelve. The three of you were spending a long weekend in Disneyland. It wasn’t the first time you brought her, but it had been awhile, and she seemed to be enjoying it as an older child. She was more patient in lines, more understanding when you didn’t buy her everything she desired, and you felt a glimpse of the adult she would be. But that feeling, that memory that wasn’t, kicked in was when you were sitting on a bench outside the Haunted Mansion. Kim and Penelope had gotten in line long ago. It wasn’t your thing. You’d had a problem with things that tried to scare you ever since your solo battle with Rita Repulsa. Kim knew better than to tease you over it, and Penelope hadn’t yet tried. You played on your phone and watched people pass. You got a snack from a nearby cart. Eventually, you saw your twelve year old daughter jog up to you with a grin on her face.

“That was so fun!” She settled in at your side, close, and stared up at you.

“Where’s Mama?”

“She’s waiting to buy pictures. They’re really funny.”

You rolled your eyes. You found ride pictures to be a waste of money, but Kim loved them. There was a picture of the three of you on Splash Mountain for the first time hanging over your mantle. You wrapped your arm around your girl and kissed the top of her head. “You’re gonna get sick of these rides one day at the rate we’re going.”

“No, I won’t,” Penelope said, shaking her head. “I love it here.” And her smile, the sparkle in her eyes as the two of you sat there on that bench, hit you like something you’d experienced before. You were quiet for a moment, admiring her, lost in her, and you reached up to tuck her long, dark locks behind her ear.

“The first time we brought you here was the most you talked and laughed since we adopted you,” she said. “You were so happy.” You watched a blush creep over her cheeks, and you were reminded that your quiet, little girl was still in there.

“I remember it,” Penelope said, not pushing your hand from her hair like she normally would in public. “Mama kept buying food  _ everywhere _ , and after we went on Splash Mountain she got real sick.”

You laughed and glanced around for your wife. “Stubborn woman said she would be fine.” You had known she wouldn’t, but you knew sometimes you had to let her learn her own lessons.

“Can we get one of those Mickey ice creams when Mama comes back?”

“Of course, babygirl. We can do whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

“Within reason.” You made a face at her, knowing you should have clarified it the first time with her. She often tried to trick you just like your wife, but you had enough years with Kim to learn. You looked down at your daughter again, and she was gazing across the park with a soft smile, and your heart warmed. Your baby was good, she was happy, and you weren’t failing her. You leaned down to kiss the top of her head again, and even though she pushed you away, you smiled. “What do you think about inviting Hope next year?”

“Can we?!”

“Sure,” you said with a nod. You liked Penelope’s best friend, and you knew the girl never got the chance to go somewhere like Disneyland. It could be fun. You spotted your wife walking up in the next moment, and she sat on your other side, and the three of you laughed over the photos Kim produced.

Penelope was thirteen when she started drinking coffee. The mom in you wanted to protest, but you remembered drinking it younger than her so you knew you couldn’t object. You let her learn her lesson herself when she drank too much, slept too little, and was too tired for school. Her own need for perfection, for great grades, fixed that for her. It was a Sunday morning when that feeling hit again. Kim was in bed and you were making breakfast. You didn’t expect Penelope to be up for a few hours, but she wandered into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot. You watched her with a raised brow. She got a mug and poured coffee into it, a fan of drinking it black like you, and she settled in at one of the stools of the counter.

“Good morning,” you said, your voice wry.

“Morning, Mamí,” Penelope replied with a tired drawl.

“Have you been up all night?” You paused from the stove and stepped over to brush the hair off her face. She blinked up at you, circles under her eyes, and she nodded. “Is something wrong?” You returned to the stove so the food wouldn’t burn, but you kept glancing over your shoulder. You were torn between nourishment for your wife and comforting your daughter.

Penelope stared into her coffee for a long time, hands wrapped tightly around it, and when she spoke she didn’t look up. “How did you know you’re gay?”

That was likely the last thing you had expected to hear. Your eyes widened over the pans before you and you let it process for a moment. You cleared your throat. “I don’t know,” you answered honestly. “I just kinda knew. I was never into any boys, but there were girls growing up that I was...fascinated by.” You felt warmth in your cheeks. You never talked about your sexuality, the facts of it, very much. “When I was sixteen I thought there was something wrong with me,” you went on. You started to plate up the food and turn off the stove. You turned around and faced her, arms crossed over your chest, and you watched her stare at her coffee as she listened. “I had never kissed anyone, and I felt like I was so old,” you shook your head and chuckled. “I went to a party. I was still the new girl. I didn’t have anyone to talk to really, but I hung out for awhile so I could be out of my house. There was a girl who started to talk to me, and we had a lot of fun, I thought I finally had a friend, and then she kissed me. At first I started to push her away, because I knew -- thought I knew -- that kissing another girl was wrong, but I really liked it.” You paused to lick your lips. “She never spoke to me again, and everyone started to call me names, but I knew from then on that I only wanted to kiss girls. It just...took some time to accept. Until I met Mama.” You watched a little smile spread on her lips at the story.

“And then you got your fairytale.”

“It wasn’t perfect,” you said. “And I can tell you that story one day if you really want.” You stepped closer to her, placed your hands on the counter. “”What’s this about, babygirl?”

Penelope’s smile faded and she frowned. “Hope and I had a big fight last night.”

“What about?”

“She...asked if I’m gay,” Penelope said in a small voice.

“And what did you say?” Your heart pounded between your ears. You knew how important this moment could be for Penelope, and you knew you needed to do it right.

“I told her that just because my moms are gay and bi, it doesn’t mean I am.”

“Good.”

“Then she got mad that I thought she’d think that and I got mad that she’d even ask me.”

“Well, she’s always been blunt,” you suggest.

“But it was still rude.”

“You’re right,” you say with a nod. “Did you argue all night?”

“No. Just until 2 or so. Then I...did some reading.”

You reached out to peel her hands from her mug and enclose them in your own and you looked at her. “It’s okay to not know. You’re thirteen. You don’t have to know yet.”

“...but I do.  _ Know _ .”

“Okay,” you nodded. “I can get Mama to come down and we can all talk if you want, or you can keep it to yourself for awhile. Think some more.”

Her green eyes lifted to connect with yours and she looked so scared. “Can you get Mama?”

It was a matter of minutes before Kim stood at your side, arm locked with yours, and Penelope wouldn’t meet your gaze again. Kim gripped tight to your arm. You had filled her in so far, and then you both waited. “Take your time,” you said softly. It was several minutes more before Penelope opened her mouth. She was frozen for a moment, but then she lifted her head, and you saw that reckless bravery of Kim’s in Penelope’s eyes, and you felt shaken by how familiar it was when the girl had never once grown inside of Kim. 

“Mama, Mamí; I like girls. I think I always have, but now I know what I’m feeling means.”

“Do you want us to celebrate or just, like, nod and be cool?” Kim asked. You could hear the excitement in her voice that she was struggling to reign in.

“Nod and be cool.”

You felt the corners of your lips twitch up, and you gave your daughter a nod. “Rules stay the same. When you’re ready to start exploring things, you come to us.” You watched the blush across your daughter’s cheeks, but you didn’t care about her embarrassment when it came to her safety. “We’re gonna have the sex talk soon. I know it’s gonna be awkward, but it’s gotta happen. And, just know, it’s okay to change your mind or decide your label is something different.”

“Okay,” Penelope nodded.

“The important part Mamí left out is, is there a girl?” Kim asked.

Penelope dropped her face in her hands, and you knew there had to be, but you also knew there was time. She was still your baby.

You hadn’t wanted to let your girl, your precious babygirl, go away to boarding school, but there were things about her that you just didn’t have the capabilities of taking care of. She was magical, you realized, in more ways than one. You had started to realize that there was a reason behind little things that had always happened around her, and you realized that she could do things; things most fourteen year old girls couldn’t do. Then a man came to your door and explained to you and Kim about his school, how he knew Hope and he thought Peneope was special, and how he could help her find herself. There was nothing you wanted more than for your daughter to feel comfortable with herself. 

So halfway through her first year of highschool, Penelope moved away. Across the country. She called often and sounded happier and happier the longer that she was there. But you missed her. You missed her like a literal piece of your heart had been taken from your chest. By the time summer rolled around you and Kim were on the same page. You couldn’t be that far from Penelope for one day longer than you had to be. You sold your house, packed it up, and moved away from the town you had lived in since you were seventeen. You would both miss it, miss the boys and Tommy, but Penelope was your glue and neither of you knew how to exist that far from her. You wanted to let her stay in her magical school though, because it was doing so well for her.

You found a house and purchased it by virtual visit alone. It was a cute house, bigger than your old one, and close enough to Penelope’s school to stay involved in her life on a weekly basis. You and Kim drove your two cars across the country and met the moving truck. That very same day was Penelope’s last day of ninth grade, and while the movers unpacked the truck, the two of you drove to the school to pick Penelope up. She was waiting on the grounds with her suitcases and a backpack, and she stood with a few other girls her age. She was smiling, looked brilliant, and it in turn made you smile. She caught sight of the two of you emerging from the car and she took off in a sprint towards you. She slammed into your wife, hugging her fiercely, before throwing her arms around your neck. You hugged her and squeezed back. You were sure she had grown in the three months since you had last visited, and you weren’t sure you liked it.

“Hi, babygirl,” you murmured in her ear.

“Did all my stuff make it?”

You laughed and didn’t yet let go of her. “I’m sure it did. You can come home and see for yourself.”

“I still can’t believe you bought a house here!”

“Well, it’s home, isn’t it?”

She pulled back to look at you. “I’m sorry.” You watched her eyes flicker to Kim and back to you.

“Don’t be.” You cupped her face in her hands. “This family sticks together.”

“That’s right,” Kim said with a nod. “You’re stuck with us until the day we die.”

“Day?” Penelope quirked a brow. “You’re dying on the same day?”

“Damn right we are,” Kim nodded. You shook your head at your wife and began to gather your daughter’s suitcases.

“Go say goodbye to your friends,” you told Penelope. “Tell them if they’re in town they’re allowed to come by anytime this summer.”

“Okay.” Penelope turned and left, and you watched her for a bit. Her friends gathered around her adoringly, and you could just see how the popularity oozed off of her. She hadn’t had that in her old schools, though well-liked, and you were pleased to see it then. Even though you kind of hated popularity, and never had been yourself, you knew someone who once was and she wasn’t half bad.

You closed the trunk after loading in Penelope’s suitcases, and you went around to get in the driver’s seat. Kim was already sitting beside you and she took your hand and gave it a squeeze. “I think...this was a really good idea,” you said slowly. The back door opened and Penelope crawled in.

“Okay, take me to see my new room.”

“Did you forget your manners back at school?” You asked, looking through the rear-view mirror.

“Please,” she added, belatedly, a sweet voice.

“I take it you want to come back in the Fall?” You asked.

“Yes! Oh my god, this place is amazing.” And as she started to tell you all about her year, you wondered how...how you didn’t already know this life change was going to happen when it was so obviously from a memory.

Those memories came less often from there. Mostly because you didn’t see your girl every day anymore. It was hard. Very hard. Sometimes you simply hated it, but it was how life was and you knew to accept it. It was best for Penelope, after all, and at least you were in the same state. But that feeling came about again when Penelope was sixteen. A lot had changed. 

You were offered a once in a lifetime job in Belgium. Unpaid. Zordon discovered disturbances there that were possibly related to another, smaller zeo crystal. He wanted to send someone to investigate before sending out a whole team, and he thought it best to send some former Power Rangers who would know the kind of activity to look for. Since Kim and you fit that bill, Jason asked you if they’d be interested. You both thought about it and realized how much you missed your Ranger duties. Your first answer had been no. No way could you two leave your daughter. That had been the whole point of your move from California to Virginia. But the more you both sat with it the more appealing it became. You knew it would be temporary. Without your powers you could only do so much. You two talked about it, a lot, and argued about it, and eventually came to the decision to bring it up to Penelope. To see what she thought. You knew Penelope could stay in her school with you and Kim out of the country. You wouldn’t be pulling her away, but you would take your support in her away, and you knew that wouldn’t be easy. The three of you sat and talked all night, and though she was sad, Penelope told you to go. To live your lives and not keep them on hold for her when she was perfectly content at school. 

Another couple weeks of talking followed, but eventually, and painfully, you and Kim decided you needed to do it. You didn’t want any regrets and the chance might never come again. You made plans. Plans for someone to keep after the house, plans for Penelope to stay in school, and plans for a temporary life in Belgium. You found a two room apartment in Belgium. Maybe Penelope would never get out to see you, but you hoped she would and you wanted to be ready for her. Billy managed to line up two jobs for you both to support yourselves and give you reason for being international, and Zack made plans to move out to Virginia until you returned. You knew Penelope would love having him nearby and her home available to visit on weekends. You thought you had it all planned out, but plans rarely last.

Penelope came home one weekend and announced that she had found a school in Belgium that she wanted to attend so she could move with you and Kim. You were shocked. She loved her school, her friends, and her girlfriend. But she said everything was different, that her relationship was over, and that she wanted to be with you. How could either of you say no?

What you really weren’t expecting? The moment you picked her up.

That’s when the feeling striked again. When it hit. You were with Kim in the back of a rented SUV, and it was nighttime. You had a red-eye to Belgium that night. Penelope had agreed with you on what time she would meet you, and you stared out the window at the doors to the school. She hadn’t wanted help in packing up. You knew that leaving the school was hard for her, even though she seemed to love it less without her girlfriend at her side. You had seen the change in her. She was quieter, more distracted. Tried to play it off, but you knew her so well. You knew your girl better than she ever realized or accepted. 

The doors to the school opened, and your beautiful girl came out rolling a suitcase, her other belongings packed up at the house. You opened the door for her and took her suitcase, and immediately you saw the tears all over her face. Your heart broke. Just as it broke every time you saw her upset in any way. Kim pulled the suitcase out of the way, and just as you got the door shut behind your daughter, she fell into your arms. You frowned and hugged her tightly.

“It’s okay,” you said softly. You hoped it was, at least. Was she this upset because of leaving? Had you done this to her? You kissed the top of her head. “Did something happen?”

“I love her, Mamí,” Penelope sobbed into your shoulder. You held her tighter and stroked her short locks. 

“I know, baby,” you whispered. Kim reached out to stroke Penelope’s back as well, and you all lurched a bit as the SUV pulled away. “Maybe you can write to her while you’re gone.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she cried.

And you didn’t know what to say, how to make her feel better, so you hugged her tighter and pressed your lips to the top of her head. “Do you wanna stay?”

“No. Take me, please.”

“We’re sticking together,” Kim said, comfortingly.

“You’ll alway have us, always,” you added.

The day Penelope graduated highschool was a bittersweet day for you. She was moving on with her life, growing up, and you were saying goodbye to your little girl. You knew it was a happy day for celebration, but you couldn’t help but feel sad, too.

You were all back in Virginia. Penelope was back in school and back with Josie, and you and Kim were back to having normal lives. Belgium had been fun and exciting, but you were all happy to be home. You and Kim had settled into a normal life back in Virginia, and while you missed Angel Grove still, you were happy where you were. So happy, that when Penelope announced her intent to go to college in New York City, you and Kim decided to stay where you were. 

So it was hard knowing that your little girl wasn’t so little anymore, and that she would be moving away from you again, but you felt confident that she would be okay. She would have Josie and she would be in college living the best years of her life.

You just needed to get through that day. 

Your house was full. Zack, Tommy and your brothers were staying with you. Your parents and Kim’s parents, as well as Jason and Billy, were staying at a nearby hotel. You had caterers in your kitchen arranging a huge lunch feast, and you and Kim were hurrying to get ready. You, Kim, Zack, Tommy, and the boys piled into two cars and rushed off to the school. The two sets of grandparents, Jason, and Billy were meeting you there. The graduation ceremony was being presented as a normal school graduation. No one else in the family, the other Rangers aside, knew about Penelope’s abilities. They didn’t need to. Penelope had managed to score a couple rows of seats near the front, and Kim made sure you and she had the best two seats of the bunch.

The ceremony started off quite boring. You never were a fan of graduations, and you had been to a few over the years. Elementary school, middle school. America seemed to love graduation ceremonies. Then, the moment you had been waiting for came, and it was one of those. Those familiar feelings. Penelope was announced as the valedictorian, and she strode across the stage in her cap and gown and a radiant smile. Your little girl. Valedictorian.

“Good morning students, good morning family,” Penelope began, staring out at the crowd. “When the headmaster told me I’d be giving this speech I asked him if he was punking me,” she joked, and everyone laughed. “I was never the top student, but I guess I did okay.” Again, the crowd chuckled. You knew it was an understatement. Maybe Penelope wasn’t the number one student, but she was at the very top. Coupled with her abilities as a witch and her popularity, and she was number one. 

“The last four years haven't been easy. They wouldn’t be for any high school student, but it’s even harder for us, because we don’t have the daily support of our families behind us. Some people...don’t have it at all. Our classes are harder than others, the expectations of us stronger, and because of that we’re stronger. We’re better for who we’ve become while studying here. The very hard choices some of you had to make in sending us here turned out to be the best for us.” Penelope paused and her eyes crossed over yours and Kim’s. You gave her an encouraging smile before she forged on.

“I was six when I was adopted and...I remember feeling very unwanted. I remember feeling lost and lonely and sad. I think a lot of my peers can relate to those feelings, for various reasons. I think we would have gotten lost in regular high schools. I really do. But here, we were found. We were given the elements we needed to grow into our best selves. I don’t think anyone will understand the importance of this school until they’ve attended it. Until you’re one of us. But when you know...you know that you have a family, and you have a foundation, and that these connections will last for your rest of your lives.” You watched as her eyes found Josie and she smiled that little smile that she often got around her girlfriend, and you could only think again of how much she had grown, even in just three and a half years. She was an entire adult. You sniffled and Kim reached out for your hand to squeeze it. You continued to watch your daughter speak, admired how radiant she looked, and held onto your wife. You didn’t even realize that you had started to shed a few tears until someone hit your shoulder and you looked back at Javier, your brother, who gave you a smirk. You rolled your eyes and faced forward again as you wiped your face. 

Penelope’s speech was uplifting and charming and funny, and it was purely her. Everything you had always seen in her. Everything you had seen her grow into. But it really wasn’t until the end that you truly got emotional.

“-and I think I can speak on behalf of all of my peers when I say, thank you. Thank you for the late nights and long weekends, thank you for the countless meals and the roofs over our head. Thank you for letting us go so we could grow, and welcoming us back into your arms today. Thank you for being here to celebrate this day with us. I know...I know I wouldn’t be half the person I am now without my moms. Without their commitment to my happiness, their respect for my growth, and most importantly without their unending love.” Penelope’s eyes fell to you and Kim again, and you felt like you should have expected this, as familiar as it felt. But you hadn’t. “I’m me, because I had the two most...amazing, supportive, and loving moms anyone could ask for.” Penelope’s voice broke, and your heart broke with it, while also sparking with joy. “I love you Mama, I love you Mamí. Thank you for being my moms. Class of 2021, thank you for going on this journey with me, and may we continue this adventure called life together, as the family that we are.” Penelope smiled out at everyone, collected her papers, and walked off of the stage.

“Did you know our daughter could be so cheesy?” Kim asked in your ear.

You grinned. “Can we remind her of this for the rest of her life? That she called this place ‘family’?”

“Oh, don’t you worry, baby,” Kim assured. “I had Jason record the entire thing.”

You and Kim were in New York City for a week. It was Penelope’s second year of college, and it was Christmas. She and Josie were going to come home for the holiday, but decided not to so to keep distance from Josie’s father. So you and Kim decided to have your very first New York City Christmas. You spent the week shopping and walking around in the snow. Penelope and Josie met with you two between their exams for ice skating in the park -- Kim had insisted -- and you and Kim found things to do while Penelope finished up with school. She came to your hotel suite with Josie on Christmas Eve, and you all enjoyed a quiet room-service meal while decorating the small fake tree Kim had bought. Kim had more than her share of eggnog and went to bed a little early. Josie soon followed in the second room of the suite, and you and Penelope sat up in the small living room. The only lights were those of the small tree and what shone in from the balcony window. Neither of you minded. The room was silent, Kim’s Christmas music having faded out already. 

Penleope stared at the tree and the presents wrapped around it and you stared at Penelope. You saw her so infrequently anymore that every time you did you were just...amazed by her. It felt like she was six years old and just coming into your life again. Like every time you met her you were  _ meeting  _ her again. You watched her face, so serious and thoughtful, as she turned to face you.

“I’m giving her a promise ring,” she said softly.

“What?”

Her face twisted, almost amused. “I know...it’s juvenile, but I don’t want to propose until we graduate. I just want her to know my intentions.”

You smiled softly, continuously amazed at her love for Josie. “I think she’s known your intentions since the day you two reunited in high school.”

Penelope smiled a little sadly at that, looking down. “Well, now she’ll be sure of it.”

“I still have your mom’s first ring,” you tell her, knowing that Penelope remembered the year you gave Kim a newer, bigger diamond ring. Kim had been sad to part with the first one, the one you originally gave her, but it had been incredibly small and inexpensive. “I know it’s not fancy, but-”

“You’d let me have it?”

“Until you can buy her something nicer,” you said with a nod. Penelope grinned and moved over to hug you.

“Thanks, Mamí. I...don’t know that I could afford much before I get out of college, and I keep…” Her shoulders lifted, her cheeks reddened, “I keep thinking about doing it at graduation. So I can start my adult life engaged to her.”

“I think that’d be an excellent idea, babygirl,” you said into her hair, and you kissed the top of her head, much like you used to when she was younger.

“And if that ring can bring me and Josie as much luck as it brought you and Mama...then I can’t say no.”

“It’s not luck,” you told her. “It’s work. Me and Mama have never given up.” You stroked Penelope’s back slowly. “Even when we wanna kill each other, we don’t give up.”

“I just...I don’t know,” Penelope said. “I want to be as happy with Jo as you two have always seemed. I’m not sure if you realize it, but growing up with your love has taught me about what to look for and what to expect, and...it taught me what I’m worth.”

“That makes me so happy to hear.”

“It’s the truth.”

“You’re getting softer the older you get,” you teased.

“Nah, not me.”

You laughed and pulled away from her to refill your eggnog. “Do you want the last of this?”

“Hit me,” she said, holding out her cup.

“Just...do me a favor,” you said, filling her cup with the last of the eggnog. “Give me another five years at least before making me an abuela.”

“You’re in the clear til I’m thirty, according to the plan.”

You were in an accident and had surgery on your leg. Penelope was in her final year of college. You woke up in the hospital the day after the accident to find her sitting beside your bed. She was pouring over a textbook with her laptop in front of her, and you watched her for a moment. You were sure that you dreamt about her during your surgery, though you couldn’t recall what. You saw her look up at you, her eyes widened and she put her things on the floor, before taking hold of your hand.

“Why the hell aren’t you at school?” You ask, your voice gravelly.

“Because, dummy, you’re in the hospital,” she said, squeezing your hand.

“School is more important.”

“ _ Nothing _ is more important,” she argued. You rolled your eyes and stopped arguing. You knew you wouldn’t win. “Mom went home to feed Shadow and make you some, in her words, ‘real coffee’.”

“Good,” you said. “She got me some of that cafeteria coffee yesterday and it was garbage.”

“She said you said that.”

You stared at your grown daughter. She looked so tired, so worn. So familiar, as she sat there in that chair. “Are you taking care of yourself?”

“You’re the one that got hurt. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m your Mamí, I will always worry about you.”

“I was thinking about taking next semester off. I could come help around the house while you get back on your feet.”

You shook your head. “No. No way are you taking any time off.”

“Mamí. You’re going to need help. Who’s going to make sure you and Mama eat?”

“Your mother and I are both adults. We can manage.”

“What? Is  _ Mama _ going to cook? Are you going to order in three meals a day?” Penelope shifted in her chair, annoyed.

“We haven’t talked out all the specifics yet, but we can figure something out that won’t delay your graduation.”

“Do you have to be stubborn about this? I have time-”

You squeezed her hand. “You have eight months until you’re supposed to graduate and get engaged. I will break both of my legs before I get in the way of either of those things.”

“But Mamí,” Penelope sighed. “You need to admit you’re going to need help.”

It hurt your pride that she was right. That you wouldn’t be able to care for your wife in the way you had since the day you moved in with her. But you knew Penelope was right. You let out a sigh. “I don’t know, Pen, I’ll have to hire a home nurse I guess. Obviously, take time off work. Zack has said a few times he’d be happy to come back if we ever need his help.”

Penelope was quiet for awhile, then she forced a smile on her lips. “We can have Christmas at home this year. Josie and I will come visit, and maybe we can invite everyone from home. Tommy and I could cook Christmas dinner, and the guys can do all the cleaning. We can do everything, right here, and you won’t have to get up for a second.”

You smiled softly. This was a good non-memory memory. A really good one. “That sounds awesome, babygirl,” you said. You watched her lift your hand and kiss your knuckles, and she looked so worried. “You know I’m okay,” you assured. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I’m okay.”

“Seeing my strong-ass Mamí trapped in a bed all helpless isn’t easy, you know.”

“I’m not helpless.”

“You can’t walk!”

“Not yet, but I will.” You brought Penelope’s hand up to your cheek and stared at her. “I’m gonna be your strong-ass Mamí no matter what, no matter how old I get. Don’t you worry about that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babygirl. More than anything.”

And now, almost four years later, you’re standing on a small dance floor staring out at a crowd of tables, and you have a microphone in your hand that Kim just handed to you. The people before you are still chuckling at Kim’s last joke, and you feel a sense of inadequacy run through you. You know you can’t be funny and charming like Kim. But you agreed to this. You clear your throat and bring the microphone closer to your lips.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” you start. “I didn’t prepare any good puns and I’m not much of a public speaker.” Everyone laughs again and you feel Kim’s hand press to the small of your back reassuringly. “Like the other Mrs. Hart said, we’re all so happy that you could join us today for this celebration. I, uh, I didn’t alway think something like this would happen for me.” You feel tears start to well up in your eyes, and you beg yourself not to do something embarrassing like cry. You clear your throat. “For a long time I never thought I’d be a mom at all, and then I fell in love with the woman next to me and I really wanted to be. We went through, like, three different adoptions that fell through before we met our daughter. Those were hard. Each one got harder. It took me awhile, even when Penelope’s adoption was finalized, to accept that I really and truly had a daughter. But as I got to know her day by day, the...sheer amount of love I had as a mother grew and...shocked me. It sounds corny before you experience it, but you really don’t know your capacity for love until you love your child. I thought I had it. I thought I had the biggest, best love life had to offer…” You glance at Kim, and she’s just staring at you, entranced. Beautiful. You look away again before the sight of her will make you break. “I thought I had it with my marriage, but I didn’t even know. Not until Penelope came into our lives. And it’s taken me a really long time to realize it, but....when I was a teenager, I went through something kind of traumatic, and I used to have nightmares about it. They got pretty bad. But wrapped around those nightmares I was also having dreams. Good dreams. Amazing dreams.” You feel a smile spread on your lips as you stare at the tile of the floor. “See, Penelope’s whole life with us, I’ve had these moments that are like...like deja vu.” Your cheeks feel like they’re burning. You can’t look up, because you hadn’t realized until you woke up this morning that you were going to talk about this. “I’ve never even told my wife about this, because I only realized last night, but they were just random moments with my daughter growing up that felt like they’d happened before. And I never knew why they felt so... _ familiar _ when they were all brand new. But I know now, that when I was having all those nightmares, I also had beautiful dreams. My-my daughter came to me in my dreams to-to show me the happiness I’d one day have.” You can’t stop yourself. You lift your head and look straight forward at the table in front of you and into your daughter’s green, green eyes. “My daughter was with me when I needed her most, and because of that I loved her long before I met her. Which I know sounds like a story, but it’s true” You pause to take a breath and push away the feeling that you’re going to break. You clear your throat again. “My daughter is my...not  _ my _ , but,  _ the _ greatest thing I’ve ever been given in my life, and I’m not sad today. I don’t feel like I’m losing her, because I know I’m not. I feel like I’m...I mean, I’ve been sharing her, but...even more today, I feel like I’m sharing her love, her greatness, and her grace with you, Josie.” Your eyes move over from Penelope to Josie. “I couldn’t ask for a better partner for my babygirl. I couldn’t begin to find a better partner for her. I see you two together and I’m reminded of what I found when I was around the same age you were when you met. And...Josie, if you can make my little girl even... _ remotely  _ as happy and blessed as my wife makes me feel, then I truly am the luckiest Mamí in the world, because that’s all I’ve ever wanted for her. And now for you, my other daughter.” You see the tears streaming down Josie’s cheeks and watch Penelope wipe them away softly with a silky white handkerchief. Your gaze falls to the floor again, and you feel Kim’s hand move from your back to your hand and grip on tight. “I don’t know what your plans are for your last names yet, but no matter what you choose...you will both be Hart’s, deep down, forever. I can’t wait to watch you two grow more with each other as wife and wife.” 

The microphone falls to your side and you can hear everyone clapping and you see them standing in your peripheral vision. Kim is squeezing your hand so tight, but you can only barely feel it. Your knees are shaking. You’re overwhelmed with the feeling that you shouldn’t have agreed to speak, that you didn’t say any of it right, and that you rambled too much. Kim leans in and presses her lips to the side of your forehead and holds them there for a moment. She takes the microphone from you and brings it to her lips.

“This is why I don’t let my wife talk often. She makes everyone cry.” Everyone laughs, and the DJ turns some music up. Kim turns back to you. “Wanna dance?”

“I wanna sit.” You’re so overcome by emotion, maybe the most of your life, that you’re not sure you can stay standing.

“Okay. One sec.” And she turns to take the microphone to the DJ booth. 

You turn towards the tables to take your seat, and you’re nearly blown over by Penelope launching herself against you. You let out an ‘ _ oomph _ ’ as your arms go around her and the white dress. You hold onto her tightly as she cries against your shoulder. “I’m sorry, babygirl, I know that was a lame speech.”

“ _ No _ , Mamí, that was incredible. Thank you.”

You smile and close your eyes, beginning to rock with her to the music. “It was all true,” you say. “I don’t know how it happened, but I dreamt about you, real moments with you, before they happened.” You brush her short hair back and kiss her wet cheek. You know it’s probably all the champagne and lack of food in Penelope’s system making her emotional, but you choose not to address it. 

“I...I never told you this before... “ She pulls back, holds your arms, and looks you in the eye. “When I met you and Mama...you know I never knew my birth mother, and...meeting you two was the first and only time I met someone who felt like... _ home _ . I know it took me awhile to open up, but it wasn’t because I didn’t feel safe, or feel like you weren’t my parents. Because you did. You always did, Mamí. From the moment we met.” She throws her arms around your neck again and you hold her close. You spot your wife watching from afar and wave her forward with a hand. She comes closer and you grab onto her, and she sandwiches Penelope between the both of you, and all three of you sway and hold each other.

“You’re literally the girl of my dreams, Penelope Hart,” you whisper into your daughter’s ear. And you don’t care if anyone believes you or not, because you know what’s true and what’s real. You know that you are happier than you ever thought you could possibly be, and you can’t wait to discover more moments that that scared seventeen year old you dreamt of before they could possibly exist.

  
  
  
  



End file.
